In Time
by dearheadlights
Summary: "Ayano had only been on three official dates her entire life..." Companion piece to my other story, "Natural"; set after those events.


A companion piece to my other story, Natural. Set after those events.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but especially not anything about Kaze No Stigma.

* * *

**In Time**

Ayano had been on three official dates her entire life.

The first was with a boy in her primary school, a sweet guy with deep brown eyes and a penchant for wearing obnoxious shirts. They were both eight years old and his mother supervised them at the park. He yelled at her when she accidentally spilled her juice on his prized t-shirt, and she ended up chasing him down the street, holding a fireball in her hand, charring the concrete he was running on.

Her second date was with a boy Nanase had set her up with. While there was nothing wrong with him, she soon found out he actually had a crush on said friend and had hoped Ayano could help him get Nanase's attention. He spent all night talking about soul-mates and playing her the song he was writing, and while Ayano was mildly amused through most of it, she soon got tired after the second chorus of "Darling Nanase, You are True Blue".

The last date, several months ago, was with a handsome classmate who told her, after desert, that he already had a girlfriend. That one, especially, ended in flames.

Given her tendency of getting into unlucky situations and setting them on fire, the prospect of that night loomed over her like an enormous Yuma.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw the panic in her own face, noting that this was probably _not_ what Kazuma wanted to see when he met her. In fact, she had no idea what he wanted to see, as she was generally of the opinion that her childish manners, violent streaks, and penchant for flailing was hardly the stuff that romances were made of.

Still, he had been the one who asked, pausing after an incredibly arduous fight with a slimy gray Yuma to look over at her, wipe goo off his forehead and say, "How do you feel about dinner tomorrow?"

The question had taken Ayano completely by surprise, and not just because he asked so nonchalantly. Ever since their night-time encounter by the pond a few weeks ago, it had been nothing but calm glances and friendly pats sent her way, no usual meals or time alone. She'd begun wondering if she'd imagined the whole scene: him kissing her, touching her, looking at her like she was something tremendous. While she though he would be at her window the next night, nothing of the sort had happened.

Frankly, she didn't know how he did it. _If he liked it half as much as I did…_

Ayano knew she could have been the first one, pulled the first move, but something stopped her. Maybe she was wrong, but she felt that Kazuma needed the time. Not that she believed that his past—Sui Ling—had anything to do with it. Rather, she sensed that he was still working out his new life, and new position in the family.

And she wanted to give him that time, wanted to put aside her own feelings, burning as they always were, and be there. Still, she was glad when he finally asked for the date.

_Well, I was_.

Now, Ayano was less sure. She had a feeling that Kazuma had a lot more experience than her in this department. Additionally, she didn't know what she was supposed to wear, or how to act. She had gone to her closet and been overwhelmed by her school clothes, pink and red jumpers…so much so that she had to shut her eyes and grab things randomly. She threw the clothes on her bed: a winter jacket and an old stripped shirt.

That combination left a lot to be desired.

_Well, maybe he'd enjoy it if I didn't wear pants. _The thought made her smirk. She actually had no idea if that was even a real consideration for him. Despite the occasional sexual innuendos, Kazuma seemed as unfazed by her appearance as he was of her temper. Unlike her, his face was consistently neutral, no blush betraying either anger or embarrassment. _Rotten bastard. _

Tired of thinking about this, she glanced at her clock and saw that she was already running late. Sighing, Ayano pulled on a dress, slipped on some flats and checked her teeth in the mirror.

_I hope I don't need Enriaha tonight. _

Outside the complex walls Kazuma was leaning against a tree, wondering if he should go to her room and see that she hadn't been abducted. It was like her, to run late for everything. He looked at the sky and felt the sun hot on his skin, even though it was setting. He created a breeze and looked at the trees around him. Summer was coming soon, and today had been hot like it was already there.

The wind felt good on his face, and he leaned his head back as he heard footsteps approach. He heard a frustrated, "Urgh, I'm late!" and had to smile. Soon enough Ayano appeared, flushed and walking briskly down the path.

"Ayano!" he called, revealing his position.

She turned around abruptly and looked at him in surprise, "Kazuma. I though we were meeting in town".

He walked toward her, "Well, I thought you might be late".

Ayano sputtered, "I…I mean, I wasn't sure what to wear…" Her face turned red and she glanced away.

He smiled, "You look good".

She glanced at him quickly. "You too," she muttered, noting his dark shirt and nice jacket. In comparison, she felt a little dressed down in her own sleeveless blue cotton. She touched one of her arms and stood there for a second before adding, "So where are we going?"

Kazuma couldn't help but notice the way her blush was creeping from her face down her neck, down to the cut of the dress.

He looked past her quickly, "I thought we'd start with dinner".

Ayano beamed, and the way the sun hit her hair and eyes made her a particularly endearing picture—Kazuma pushed his hands further in his pockets.

"I'm all for food," she said, "I'm starving".

Kazuma refrained from making a comment at that, "Let's go then".

Ayano started for the path but he touched her arm, "No, up is better". Ayano's eyes widened and he couldn't hide his pleasure when she stepped closer to him. Grabbing her waist, Kazuma lifted off, feeling light even with a girl on his arm.

She had barely enough time to let out an "Oh" before they were up, twenty, forty, fifty feet in the air and she felt nothing but wind and sun and Kazuma close enough that she could have put her face to his neck and just breathed.

She didn't know how she stopped herself, but settled for letting her palm touch his chest over his heart and clutched even harder.

The view was spectacular. She didn't think anyone could ever get used to seeing this all the time. How did he do it? _This is enough wonder to fill your heart every day_.

Kazuma heard her give a soft "Ooh" of wonder and brought her closer. He'd thought that maybe having her near him again wouldn't be the same as the first time, but actually found it harder to not pull her up to him and just sing into her mouth. He ignored the impulse, as he'd been doing for weeks, not wanting to push something that felt, in all their quick glances and heated debates, as the first budding of something much, much larger.

Instead he said, "It's something, isn't it?"

He felt her nod against his chest, "You're incredibly lucky, Kazuma". He looked down at her head, hair everywhere, eyes filled with wonder and felt the truth of her words.

They landed on an empty street and Ayano stumbled a bit on the ground, finding it much too hard. When she looked at Kazuma she found his gaze unnerving. _And I thought he didn't show emotion_. It was more subtle, sure, but his eyes were softer than she'd seen from him.

"Come on," he said and lead her down the street to a shop she'd never noticed before. It had a small pink sign and a yellow awning. Kazuma held the door while she entered, surprised by the small space and cozy, airy feeling.

"This is 'Aunties'," Kazuma said when they were ushered to a small table by the window by a kindly old lady who didn't say anything, but merely smiled and bowed.

"It's very nice here," Ayano said, looking at the humble but clean space, so different from Kazuma's room in the hotel.

"It used to be my favorite. As a kid," he said it easily, but Ayano heard a tinge in the words. "They have everything here," he said, "Get anything you want".

Ayano smiled slyly, "Oh, don't worry".

Some time later she was leaning back in her chair with a satisfied hand on her stomach. Kazuma was giving her an amused and incredulous look.

"I think you took 'anything' to heart," he smirked.

Ayano lifted her chin, "I know what I want. Besides, it was all very good".

"I can see," he laughed, looking at the stacks of small plates in front of them. He took another sip of his wine and enjoyed looking at the giddy Ayano across from him, currently sipping on her tea.

"Sure you don't want any?" he asked, holding out the wine glass.

"No," she sniffed, but didn't sound so sure. She was positive that drinking wouldn't do her much good, but now that the meal was over, she felt her nerves coming back. Usually, after their diners together, Kazuma took her home, ruffled her hair and told her to stay on guard. But tonight she didn't know what to expect.

"I'll take some wine," she said.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow, "You sure you can handle it?"

Ayano huffed and crossed her arms, "Of course. Give it".

Kazuma shrugged and poured her some in his glass. She grabbed it from him and drank it down.

"Ayano wait—"

But she'd chugged it already. Kazuma gave her a bemused look, "You might have taken that slower".

Ayano flushed, "Well, that's all I'll have anyway".

Kazuma paid the bill and the two walked out of the restaurant, Ayano feeling much warmer than usual. The sun had long set, but the night was still hot. Ayano felt a breeze through her hair and turned to Kazuma, questioningly.

"Yeah, it's me".

Ayano nodded and smiled, feeling it around her shoulders and hem, the movement akin to flying. "Kazuma," she said suddenly, "Can we go higher?"

He started at her request, but wasn't going to miss an opportunity to hold on to her. She stepped into his arms, wrapping her own around his shoulders and leaning her head on his chest. She felt more wind than before and saw nothing but lights, still or speeding, underneath them.

Kazuma had to admit that his liked this two-person mode of transportation much better and was disappointed when they reached the top of the building. Ayano rushed to the ledge and stood, her frame steady in the wind. She smiled at him, "You get to do this all the time don't you? Just watch everything, see the sky?"

He shrugged, "It's usually different".

Ayano knit her brows, "Huh?"

Kazuma stepped beside her, eyes distant, "I'm usually alone up here, watching for danger".

"Oh," was all Ayano could say, feeling like a kid.

"Don't get me wrong, it's nice", he continued, "Just, you know, isolating". He looked at the streets below them, "You just feel like a watch-dog sometimes. Like you have to do it because you can".

Ayano looked at his steady face and felt a pang of empathy, "I know what you mean". She sighed and looked out, "There's just something peaceful here. It soothes me".

Unexpectedly, Kazuma burst into laughter. Ayano looked at him in surprise, then irritation. "Hey! I was being honest!"

Kazuma kept laughing, holding his stomach, "You…" laugh, "soothed…"

Ayano's eyes became slits, "I don't know what's so funny about that". She could feel herself getting hotter.

Kazuma's laughter was slowly abating, "No…no, you're right".

"Stop laughing!" Ayano yelled, felling her fingers crackle with the first signs of fire magic. "Kazuma…" she warned.

Kazuma's humor tapered off. He looked at her with a wide grin on his handsome face and Ayano couldn't help but feel her stomach dip and heart start beating faster. "I…I just like your temper," Kazuma said with the same grin, "You just feel everything".

He said the last part with wonder and took a step toward her. Ayano felt as if her brain was melting, her skin overheating, because _that _look... _That's the same look he gave me right before we kissed that night_. The realization made her stomach clench in anticipation and she felt the air around her sizzle. She saw him approach and felt that she couldn't bear another second, afraid of both kissing him again and not getting the chance. He paused, giving her a questioning look, probably at the fear in her eyes.

Ayano's eyes narrowed, "To hell with it".

She flew toward him, a blur of crimson hair and pale limbs and grabbed the sides of his face before either knew what she was doing. Kazuma's surprise soon shifted into action, as he pressed his fingers into her hips and shoved their bodies together.

This was nothing like the first kiss they shared, exciting and new and heady. This was lust, in a way Ayano had not felt before. His lips were desperate, as were hers, their breaths caught between each other and tongues and teeth probing and biting like there was nothing else in the world but feeling. Kazuma's hands were everywhere and Ayano could not even keep track of what made her feel more unhinged: the way he was touching her back, breasts, sides—or they way he didn't stop long enough for her to really get enough of it.

She broke away from the kiss, amazed to see his eyes so dark and confused. The space was unbearable and Kazuma seemed to feel the same way, though he took a stop back when she tried to move closer again.

"Ayano". His voice sounded strained and deeper than usual. "I don't know if I can…" he seemed to have trouble at the words.

Ayano didn't know what to say, she was baffled by his somber expression, usually smirking or playful. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down, suddenly feeling colder. The wind seemed to have picked up.

"Ayano," he tried again, "I don't know…"

"I heard you the first time, Kazuma," she said softly, unable to keep the tinge out of her voice.

"…if I can stop". Ayano looked up suddenly and knew that the reason for his dark eyes, strained voice was not apathy. She blushed to the roots of her hair and knew exactly what he meant. What surprised her the most, however, was her own reaction.

"Then don't," she said it firmly and watched his face tense. Kazuma shoved his hands deeper into his jacket, knowing he could control them there, but the thing she was saying was unnerving. And her eyes on his were wide and honest and he almost said fuck it and reached for her again.

Instead he sighed, gave her a small smile, "I don't think it's the right time".

_Time_. The word had a strange affect on Ayano. She grew wistful and crossed her arms, "You know I'm not very patient".

"I know," his smile was genuine this time.

"And you know that I want you".

Her tone made his stomach clench and blood rush. "Yes," he said hoarsely. He closed his eyes and felt exactly what she was doing to him.

"Well," she concluded, "I won't wait forever".

Kazuma nodded, both happy and disappointed that she set a line. He gave out a long sigh and looked at the girl across from him, slender limbed and full of fire and cursed his misplaced nobility and hesitation.

Ayano appraised him and stepped up into his arms, seemingly ready to get down. "I hope you know that I won't make this easy on you, Kazuma". She pressed against him as he lifted them both into the warm night sky.

He smiled, "I'm counting on it".

* * *

Thank you for reading! I can't seem to stop writing these. Remember: reviews are good for your soul!


End file.
